Interviews
A '''Interview '''is a cornerstone in journalism and in everyday communication. In an interview it is a dialog between two or more individuals where the interviewer questions the interviewee. A Little History “The “interview” has existed, and changes over time, both as a practice and as a methodological term in current use” Gubrium, Jaber F. , and James A. Holstein. Handbook of Interview Research: Context and Method. Thousand Oaks: Sage Publication, 2001. Print. The history of interviews started back when we first begin to communicate with each other, but as the quote states; it has changed. Before there might have been methods of communicating that we today define as interviewing that was just plain communication between one another. For some people, interviewing is another way- maybe more fancy way- of saying communicating. This is because whenever we talk to someone we do actually interview him or her. It’s the art of getting the real truth or the best candidate for job that shows the benefit of being a great interviewer. Different Types of Interviews There are multiple different kinds of interviews. The most common ones are: Screening Interviews, Telephone Interviews, Video Conferences, One- on- one Interviews, Panel Interviews, Group Interviews and Serial Interviews."Student Success Centre." Types of Interviews. Western, n.d. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. All of these say something about the way the interview is structured, and who is involved in them. An interviewer has to focus on different elements to each of the different interview types. I you are having a telephone interview, it is very important to present yourself correctly, using a formal and polite voice and tone, and making sure to let the interviewee speak their mind. This is because it is more difficult to tell if a person is done talking on the phone than in real life. Interviews in Journalism Interviews have been proven to be very successful in finding information directly from the people. Journalist especially benefit from this form of “investigation” or field search because one of the most important tasks for a journalist is to tell the truth.Kovach, Bill , and Tom Rosenstiel. The Elements of Journalism. 1st ed. New York:Three Rivers Press, 2007. Print. Another aspect of interviews that people value is the gesture of everybody is worth listening to and through interviewing you show this respect.Everybody comes with their history, beliefs, attitude and ideologies, so interviewing people can be very beneficial, tricky, interesting and touchy at the same time. This is why it is important to know how to formulate yourself and understand the interviewee’s background in order to get the most efficient interview. The reason this is so important is because if you don’t know enough about the person you are interviewing, you might offend them in some way, or maybe miss an important detail about the person that can change your interview in a major way. That is why so many people that works as journalist, or interview people for job interviews do back up checks on the person they are interviewing. References